


The Honey and the Bear

by Lacrazia



Category: Matilda (1996), Matilda - Roald Dahl, Matilda the Musical - Minchin/Kelly
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Physical Abuse, Pre-Matilda, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrazia/pseuds/Lacrazia
Summary: “I just thought” Miss Trunchbull mocked her. “Call yourself a teacher, you’re nothing more than a baby sitter for those stupid gurgling worms!”Life is not easy for Jennifer Honey. She treasures her new job as a teacher, but still lives with her Aunt who reigns over every aspect of her life with a harsh and unrelenting hand.





	The Honey and the Bear

**Author's Note:**

> This is based around the time where Miss Honey has just become a teacher, and still lives with Miss Trunchbull. It is not based on a specific canon (book/film/musical) but rather works for all three. 
> 
> I would like to also take a moment to shoutout Cantatrice18, whose fics are superb. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Miss Honey was sat contently at her desk, set about constructing a plan for a workbook for her young class. Something that could engage them, where they could have all their activities in one place, and see their own progress. 

The door burst open. 

Miss Honey almost jumped out of her seat. The Trunchbull stormed in, riding crop in hand, leaving the door swinging on its hinges. At the sight of her aunt, Miss Honey did then jump from her seat, and stood to attention. 

The silence was heavy in the air as the Headmistress looked the young teacher up and down.

“Feeling proud of yourself, are you? Now that you have a job here? If you can call it that!” The Trunchbull spat, swiping her riding crop along the desk in front of her. Miss Honey brought her hands together in front of her and lowered her gaze. This job already meant so much to her, she wouldn’t have her aunt take it all away by angering her. 

“What is this rubbish?” The older woman snapped, gesturing to the decorated exercises laid out on a piece of paper, as she moved round to the other side of the desk. 

“Ideas for a workbook, Aunt Trunchbull.” Miss Honey said quietly, glancing at the simple flowers she’d drawn on what would be the cover. 

“It’s Headmistress or Miss Trunchbull to you here, Jenny! Unless you’re incapable of behaving at work?” Trunchbull twisted her head, invading her step-niece’s space to such an extent, that she could see the rapid rising and falling of her chest from her frightened breathing. It was satisfying. 

“No, Miss Trunchbull.” 

There was only a small snort in response, indicating that her aunt was just about satisfied. The intimidating woman fell back into to her previous line of attack. 

“A_ workbook? _Next thing you’ll be wiping the little snot rags’ noses for them!” The Trunchbull stared expectantly at her newest employee. If you could call it employment, when almost all of Miss Honey’s wages went directly into the Headmistress’ bank account. 

“I just thought tha-”

“_I just thought_” Miss Trunchbull mocked her. “Call yourself a teacher, you’re nothing more than a baby sitter for those stupid gurgling worms!” The older woman cut her off, savagely. She tightened her fist around her riding crop and gave Miss Honey a look which both demanded answers and dared her to have the gall to speak again. 

“I-I felt that something like this might h-help the children in their learning-”

“LEARNING! Don’t be ridiculous, Jen.” Miss Trunchbull growled. Miss Honey winced at the raise of her aunt’s voice, pressing herself back against the edge of the desk. 

“Teaching is about discipline!” She smacked her riding crop against the desk, inches from Miss Honey’s arm, making her jump in alarm.

“Keeping them in line! Not wasting your time with this nonsense!” 

“It was just a few ideas- that I wanted-” Miss Honey’s already timid voice cut off as her aunt raised her riding crop. 

Trunchbull would not having little Jenny getting any ideas beyond her station. She trailed the end of her riding crop across Miss Honey’s exposed neck, enjoying the scared look on the younger woman’s face. 

The formidable Headmistress swept the papers off of the table with one foul motion of her left hand. The pretty designs and ideas that Miss Honey had spent the last few days after school working on all fluttered to the floor. 

“I still expect dinner on the table on time tonight! Don’t think messing around doing little drawings here gives you an excuse.” The Trunchbull felt that her step-niece needed a little tug on the leash to remind her who was still in charge. 

“Yes Miss Trunchbull.” 

Trunchbull dropped the riding crop back down by her side, and glared disdainfully at the workbook blueprints spread across the desk. 

“Don’t you forget that I give you a roof over your head, and I expect you to earn your keep!” Without another word, she stormed out of the room, leaving Miss Honey trembling quietly against the table. 

  
For a run in with her aunt, it had gone relatively well. 

Miss Honey stood completely still for a moment, waiting and wanting to be certain that the terrifying woman had actually gone. Her thoughts drifted to the chores that awaited her back at home, not that it was really a home. She’d need to leave soon if they were all going to be completed, up to standard, and including the time taken to cook for her Aunt Trunchbull…

Jenny snapped back into reality. Footsteps marching down the corridor could no longer be heard, and silence reigned. The young teacher glanced down sadly at the scattered pieces of paper. At least they hadn’t been ruined, she had been lucky. 

Quickly, she knelt down and started gathering the paper, putting the sheets together on her desk, where they could be worked on again another time. Miss Honey would not give up on her idea. 

The young teacher came to the reluctant conclusion that she needed to finish up and head off. If she wanted to get home in time to prepare dinner, and complete the ever-growing list of chores. Only if they were done to satisfaction would Jenny evade the wrath of her Aunt. She could tell that Miss Trunchbull despised the notion of her holding a job, even if she was her superior in said job, and even if she could continue to torment, command, and punish her in said job. 

Still, the Trunchbull needed a primary teacher for the youngest class, and she wanted back-paying. Wandering over to the blinds, Miss Honey closed them all, made certain all the desks were neat and tidy ready for the children to come in the next day, and then gathered what little belongings she brought to school each day. 

Having changed her mind and decided to do one final sweep under the tables, Miss Honey finally felt satisfied that everything was in order, after all it had to be left neat. She shut the door to her classroom and headed out through the deserted corridors.

Jenny walked slightly quicker than usual on her way back to Miss Trunchbull’s house, though she would have rather stayed alone in the peaceful quiet of the empty school, there would be hell to pay if the Trunchbull felt she wasn’t dedicating enough time to cleaning and maintaining the house. 

Miss Honey approached the large house apprehensively, as she always did. She slipped in through the door and made her way to the kitchen, where the preparations for dinner needed to be done. 

This evening they would be having a delectable hunk of beef, well, the Trunchbull would be having the large chunk of beef, Jenny would cut herself a small piece off and if she was very lucky, and her Aunt was in a good enough mood, she would get to eat it. Alongside the meat, there would be vegetables to prepare and cook, and warmed up apple pie from the day before for dessert. 

Putting her small handbag down on the table, the young woman washed her hands and began preparing the meat. The vegetables, she would have to sort after sweeping the landing, living room, downstairs hall and kitchen. They all needed to be mopped this evening, and Jenny wouldn’t have time to do all of that after dinner.

“Hurry up! I’m coming back at 8 on the dot and I want my plate on the table!” 

The voice of the ruthless ex-Olympian boomed out as she thundered down the stairs and passed her step-niece, who paused with the long-handled broom in her hand. Prepared for whatever harsh insult might be thrown her way. 

“As soon as I get in! You hear me?” The taller woman turned back, looking as though she was threatening to come closer, and really intimidate. 

“Yes Aunt Trunchbull.” 

Jenny complied quickly, soon grateful that her Aunt clearly had something else on her mind as she rushed out of the house, delivering nothing but a muttered “_Useless girl_” under her breath before slamming the door and locking it. 

Stood frozen in the hallway, the young woman flinched at the resounding noise. And then set back to work. Everything had to be done perfectly, if the Trunchbull found any dirt after instructing her to sweep and mop, the punishment would be severe. 

As she moved into the kitchen, having to get down on her knees with the dust-pan and brush for some parts, the smell of beef cooking in the oven was starting to fill the room. It made Jenny realise how hungry she was. With all the last remnants of dirt in the kitchen swept up, it was time to start preparing the rest of the meal, it wouldn’t be long now until it all needed to be ready. 

The preparations were no easy feat, everything needed washing and peeling and chopping and dicing and boiling or steaming, and by the time Jenny took the meat out of the oven at ten to eight, she was beginning to feel very tired. Selecting a more raggedy, unappealing part, Jenny cut herself a small piece, hoping that it would look miserable enough for her to be allowed to keep. 

The rest was sliced up and placed on the Trunchbull’s plate in a presentable manner, with the bulk of the finest vegetables alongside it. 

Worn-down and fatigued, Jenny was just finishing serving onto plates when the front door swung open, and the frightening figure of her Aunt stormed into the kitchen.

“Well?! Where is it!” Miss Trunchbull demanded, looking at the empty laid-out place at the table.

Jenny glanced at the time, it was a few minutes to eight, any moment now she would have been ready and had it waiting on her placemat.

“I said 8 o’clock, did I not? Are you telling me you’re incapable of understanding english now, girl?” 

“I-it’s not quite eight, Aunt Trunchbull…” The younger woman tried to reason, desperate not to be told off for something she hadn’t done. 

She should have known better.

“What did you just say?” The ruthless Headmistress spat, moving to tower above her niece. 

Jenny froze in fear, cowering under the harsh stare. 

“I’m sorry, Aunt Trunchbull, it’s all here. I have your plate, it’s ready. Please, let me just put it on the table for you.” True enough, she presented the Trunchbull with a hot plate, filled with delicious-smelling food, piled high. 

The sight seemed to satiate the beast, and instead of flying into a rage, Miss Trunchbull stared at the food before her and licked her lips. Clearly deciding that being able to eat such a wonderful meal, whilst hot and steaming, was worth more than giving Jenny a beating for her insolence. 

“Well! Get it on the table then!” 

Now a trembling wreck, her step-niece nodded, and hurried to put the plate down on the table at the Trunchbull’s place. She waited until the unpredictable woman had sat down before daring to take her own plate to the table. 

“Some water.” 

Jenny obeyed, she knew the jug should have been put out already. It would have been done after the food was set out, had her Aunt not come in a few minutes early. But there was no use in voicing that. 

When the tired and hungry young teacher finally made it to sit down and start eating, not even the Trunchbull’s derogatory comments could stem her appetite. 

“Bad enough that you waste your time at school pretending to teach, but you won’t get away with slacking under my roof, Jenny!” She started, picking up a slice of meat with her fork and biting a chunk straight off like a rabid predator. 

Her niece sat with her head down, eating quietly but quickly. She needed to be finished before the older woman so that dessert could be prepared. Not that Jenny would be allowed any, only on a very rare occasion when her Aunt had done something particularly cruel. And then young woman found herself wanting to believe that the Trunchbull did possess some small shred of humanity, of guilt, but more likely that it was a trick. 

Once she had finished, the slender young teacher stood, and took her plate to the sink. Jenny could feel the older woman’s eyes on her as she cut a piece of apple pie and moved it onto a plate. Seeing that her Aunt had almost finished, she started heating the custard in a saucepan. 

Jenny fetched the now-empty plate over to the sink, and took the dessert plate over to the table, accompanied by a jug of warm custard. Relieved that there were no complaints from her Aunt Trunchbull, she put the remaining apple pie away and sat down at her own empty place. 

“I don’t think you deserve any dessert today. What do you think, Jenny?” the Trunchbull spoke in a casual tone as she began to devour the pie. The younger woman could tell she was just rubbing salt in the wound, it was an unnecessary jibe. 

“No, Aunt Trunchbull.” Jenny took it, as she always did. 

“No what? You don’t deserve it? Or you don’t think?” Her Aunt snorted, amused at her own joke. 

“I don’t deserve it.” Jenny said quietly. She was so tired, so tired and so downtrodden.  As though the Trunchbull had crushed her spirit entirely. 

“And why is that?” 

“Because I didn’t have the dinner ready on time.” 

There was silence for a moment, and then Agatha Trunchbull sat back and smiled, a cruel smile which showed that she felt she had pummelled her step-niece down into submission enough for one day. 

“I expect all the chores to be done tonight.” The older woman grunted as she stood, and headed into the living room, leaving Jenny with all the dirty plates and washing up.

Putting the dessert plate into the sink with all the others, she leant against the sink and paused for a moment. The young teacher would have liked nothing more in that moment than to curl up in bed with a book.

Jenny sighed, she turned on the hot tap and started on the washing up. 

The washing up was just the beginning, following on from that was a whole stream of tasks; cleaning and tidying the kitchen, putting everything away, folding yesterday’s laundry which was now dry, and of course the mopping.

By the time Jenny fetched out the mop and bucket, her Aunt had already gone to bed. As quietly as possible, she started in the upstairs bathroom, and made her way through the upstairs landing, down the stairs and to the downstairs hallway. 

The downstairs hallway was large with a vast amount of space, it was here that Jenny started to struggle. Aware that she soon needed to change the water, she dragged the mop weakly across the next part of dry floor, sitting on the nearby stairs for a moment to rest. 

Her eyes wanted to close of their own accord, yet Jenny pushed herself on. She had to finish. She had to…

It was no use. The water was a dark and murky colour, it needed changing. Putting two hands on the bucket, she heaved it into the back room and plonked it down on the tile floor, feeling even worse at the realisation that this room would need mopping as well.

Jenny sat down and leant her back against the washing machine. If she could just rest for a moment she would gather the strength to finish her job, if she could just close her eyes for a few minutes… 

* * *

A harsh wave of cold water jolted her awake. Jenny bolted up from the shock, panting and looking around at her surroundings in a disorientated manner. 

The first thing she saw was Agatha Trunchbull standing less than a metre from her, empty mop bucket in hand. 

Jenny looked down, she had been lying on the floor of the back room, her clothes were soaked. She was soaked. Her attention snapped back to her enraged Aunt, with the daylight pouring in behind her, and suddenly everything came together. 

She’d fallen asleep in the middle of mopping and when the Trunchbull had come down this morning.. Jenny shivered, the water was so cold, she wrapped her arms around herself, aware that there would be hell to pay for this. 

“A-aunt Trunchbull I’m sorry-” The frightened young teacher started, awaiting the inevitable wrath of Agatha Trunchbull. 

**Author's Note:**

> Intended as a one shot but may continue...


End file.
